This can't be real!
by dragonrose199
Summary: Our world gets destoryed and a young woman loses her family ad falls into DBZ universe and she is a sayain and she needs help but no one acn trust except for trunks but he get turned down badly   but you will get jist of it when you so have fun and enjoy


Disclamer: I do not own DBZ!

But I am a big fan:D

The world was coming to an end; I went to hide in my closet not knowing what was going to happen next. As I sitting there waiting for the end and to leave the deep ache of loneliness and despair, then the bottom of the floor of the closet disappear from under me.

I started to fall and the light from the destruction was fading deeper till there was no light what so ever I didn t know which way was up or down.  
Then little lights started to appear all above me.

One by one then the moon appeared then I realized that I was falling to the ground. I turned my head I saw a city below me. It was getting closer and closer.

I was scared I didn t die this way. _NO! I wasn t going to die this way._ There was a renewed sense of life in me. I got very angry.  
Then as I screamed out a golden light surround me everything was going fuzzy all I remembered is that I landed in the middle of what looked like someone back yard. Then I blacked out.

Goku house

"What was that great energy Dad? It was even great than anything I have felt. It feels close by. Wait! It s gone we better go find out where it came from," said Goten concerned.

"Yes Goten it felt like it came from the city. We will head to Bulma' s and Vegeta 's." said Goku with great concern.

At capsle corp.

"Trunks did you feel that. That was a huge power surge." Said Vegeta concerned.

"Yeah and feels like it landed in our back yard. I will go and check it out," said Trunks concerned.

"I ll go with you Trunks I don t want you to take all the glory from it." Said Vegeta miffed.  
Trunks goes outside in the middle of the garden was a crater. Trunks is a little horrified, but Vegeta goes on head of him.

"Don t you have any back bone son you are a pat..." Vegeta turns back around to see a woman lying in the middle of the crater knock out cold, curled up in a ball with nothing on.

"Trunks get your butt down here I need your jacket, NOW!" said Vegeta embarrassed and worried.

"Why do you need my jacket dad?" said Trunks very curious on what was going on.

"Don t question get down here or you will have train with me for the next month, understand?" said Vegeta very angry.

"OK! I m coming so what is this all abo.. ." Trunks was stopped in mid sentence he saw the woman, she was beautiful.

"Trunks stop gawking and get her covered up and control your hormones it unbecoming." Vegeta said with glare.

"Yes dad." Trunks said blushing.  
Trunks took her back inside the house.

At that time Gohn and Goku arrived. Vegeta look at them smugly, and he said," You 're late as usual karoat you missed a little bit of a peep show."

"Please Vegeta could actual be serious, but still . What? What happen, what did I miss?" said Goku very curious on what he missed.

Well Vegeta filled in Goku on what they found, though it still concerned them on where this woman came from and why. They would ask when she woke up.  
Inside Trunks was taking care of the woman and dressing here wounds while Bulma was running test on some of the blood samples, to make sure she didn t have any deadly diseases that could kill all them.

But in the process she found something more troublesome. "Trunks come and look at this you won t believe it!"

"What mom, what is it?" Trunks inquired.

"She is a sayian, a full blooded sayian!" Bulma said with much concern.

"What?" Trunks said with great surprise. "I thought Dad and Goku were the only full-blooded sayians left?" Trunks said with great concern.

"Yeah I thought so too, but your father might be able to explain this." Said Bulma just as worried.  
They both looked at her wondering if she was going to be a tyrant or end like Goku as a child. They would have to wait till she woke up to find out.

"Trunks are you going to bed?" Bulma asked.

"No I will stay here till she wakes it might be better." Said Trunks

"Ok see you in the morning, night."

" Goodnight mom."

down stairs

Trunks sat there wondering what will happen when she would wake up. He sat up watching over wondering if she will every wake up.

_Kievan, Lizzy where are they what have you done with them you creep._  
_Ended there suffer early, they wouldn t die a slow death like you, but first fight me you are more powerful than anyone in this universe. _

_And there are no real compactors._  
_You are monsters! You killed my family just so you can fight; well you killed them in vain I don t even know how to fight!_  
_Hmm, that s no fun then, well then I will have to destroy your planet._  
_WHAT? You sick creep, your sadistic just because I won t fight you you re going to blow up the planet! _

_Yes, until then I will be watch for your progress so when I see you have learn to fight and you have grown in power and will be a worthy fighting adversary, I will be waiting for that day._

_Don t disappoint me._  
_What? How am I suppose to that if you re going to blow up the planet that I m on, I have no way to get off!_

_You ll figure it out, otherwise it not my problem._  
_NO! YOU GET BACK, GET BACK HERE!_  
Trunks notice that her heart rate is up she was having a bad dream, so he tried to wake her up.

"Miss wake up, wakeup miss," Trunks said gently.  
She woke with a start.

"Where am I," said the woman She looked over, her eyes started to clear she something that couldn t be real.

"Your Trunks, but you re a cartoon character you re not real, no, this is a dream." The woman said dazed and confused.

"Yes I am Trunks I m real as you I m not a cartoon character. Why would you say that?" Trunks said curiously.

"Well, if you want to hear it. Where I come from you were a great cartoon I use to watch as a kid you were always my favorite character. As kid I thought you were hot. Why am I telling you this I feel really embarrassed. The woman said blushing.

Trunks was blushing too he never met anyone that actual like him.

"You don t have to be embarrassed; I should be embarrassed I haven t even asked your name." Trunks said blushing.

"Oh it Joveta, but you can call me Jo." Said Jo

"That is a very beautiful name." Trunks said smiling.  
Jo looked at him with a glare.  
Trunks was confused. He didn t understand.  
He asked, "What s wrong Jo did I say something wrong?"

" Don t try to make a smooth moves on me, I ve lost my husband and my daughter so I not into any relationship." Jo said solemnly with tears starting towel up in her eyes.  
"If you don t mind me asking, what happen to them?" Trunks asked carefully.

Jo looked over at and shrugged her shoulders, _oh what the hell I ve already spilled my guts._

So she turned and faced him,  
"Again that a long story and gruesome too. Some evil came to me; I don t what it looks like, but it came and told that it had murder my husband and my two year old daughter just so it could fight me. I don t even know how to I had told him, then it just said it was going to blow up the planet then I hid my closet after this awful mess, I started to fall it all went dark, then I saw the city below me I got angry a golden light surround me and, then everything is a blank then I woke up and saw you." Jo said with tears in her eyes and fists bawled.

Trunks could see how it could be upsetting it was horrible something out the blue kills your family. Then he notice the gold aura around her and her eyes turning red, _But wait sayians eyes don t turn red?_

Then he looked back over and said,  
"I m sorry this happened to you, but you can rest easy for now I will see if the Z fighter s will help you, ok?" Trunks said smiling trying not to seem doubtful.  
Trunks knew he had to persuade all the Z fighters, but he his father would be the hardest to get approval, but no matter what he had to try. So that she can avenge her family s death.

"Thank you for doing this, I will be able to avenge them, if I couldn t they die in vain. Thank you." Jo said smiling.  
Trunks looked over at and smiled trying not to seem anxious, it going to be hard trying to persuade both Goku and Vegeta.

He looked over and saw Jo chuckling, he didn t know what to say no every had laughed at his father except his mother.  
"That prideful fool I don t need to be train by him. Every time I saw him on the show he made me laugh. He is so stuck up." BJ said roaring with laughter.  
Trunks felt good that he could make her laugh during hard times.

BJ went back to sleep and Trunks went to gather the Z fighters up.

As he brought together the Z fighters he had to let them know the situation, so he brief them on what they knew, but he didn t know to break it to them that she was a full-blooded sayian.

"That sounds horrible how can anyone do that to a defenseless planet like that." Goku said with must frustration.

"I know Dad but we have seen worst situation but nothing like this." Gohn said angrily.

"Yes, I don t know you just kill a child in cold blood, whatever she has to deal with is going to worse then we have ever faced." Said Piccolo with much anxiety.  
Then Trunks interrupted, "there is one other thing she not human, she is a full-blooded sayian, mom ran blood test to make sure she didn t have any serious infection and she had stumble upon this."

All the Z fighters just stared, then Vegeta spoke out, "How can be a full-blooded sayians only kakaort and I are the only true sayians left.

"I thought you would know dad."

"I not going to train a silly little woman even if she is sayian," said vegeta with angry.

"I don't if i want to just yet trunks we don't know her real intention," said Goku solemly

"I will have to agree with goku until we found out this true story she can not be trusted," Said piccolo unmoved

The rest of the Z foghter's agreed to what they said.

Trunks didn't know how he was going to break it to Jo but he had too.

So he went back to the house and to where she was staying.

"So what the news are they going to help me train?" said Jo with her eyes shining bright.

Trunks looked at her he could do this but he had too his dad threated him after the meeting with the training.

Trunks did want her eyes to stop shining, they were beautiful.

"They said no. they can't until they find out if eveyg is true and just rouse," said trunks with much pain in his voice

She just snorted and said, "Like i ever need there help anyways if they wont help i will do everthing on my own. When i can get out the bed with bending over in pain i am going to live on my own and dont talk me out of it," said Jo fists balled tight and bent over with tears runing down her cheeks.


End file.
